


Bleachers

by Irrelevantrelevancy



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, football player! Spot, punk! Racer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevantrelevancy/pseuds/Irrelevantrelevancy
Summary: Racetrack Higgins never missed a game and it wouldn’t start now because his idiot in law needed to study for a calculus exam.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Bleachers

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to an excerpt of the High School Au I will probably never write

Race grimaced as he walked towards the bleachers. The sounds of nonsense chatter and whistle blowing were already giving him a headache. Since his lovely and reliable Davey had flaked on him last minute, he would be making this game alone today. Racetrack Higgins never missed a game and it wouldn’t start now because his idiot in law needed to study for a calculus exam. He brought a hand up to gently rub his eye, he didn’t want to smear his eyeliner more than it already was. Once he approached the ticket booth he made the transaction as quick as possible, and shoved his five dollar bill into the ticket collectors hand. She mumbled something under her breath, but he ignored her and maybe he let his nails scratch her as he snatched his ticket. He was already running a little late, he didn’t have time for this.

Climbing the bleachers was a little tricky, but it wouldn’t be the first time he’s sacrificed practicality for fashion. Winter was coming soon and he’d barely had the chance to wear the Demonias Medda bought him for his birthday; and there was no way he was putting these babies through a sludgy New York winter. He shuddered at the thought and shuffled his way towards the middle row, a place he’s sat since freshman year. It was the best seat there, you could get a clear view of the field and if he sat any farther back he’d need his glasses. He was a little more than pissed to see it was occupied. He smirked to himself.

This is where having a reputation came in handy.

He stalked towards the group occupying his spot, making sure the bleachers shook with every step. The dude’s head snapped up and he gave Race the once over, suddenly he was glad he didn’t skip the leather jacket today.

“That’s my spot,”Race said. The dude in question scoffed and looked over at his friends for backup.

Oh.

He was one of _those_.

“Yeah?”The dude said, “And what are you gonna do about it?” 

Now Race has never been known for his patience,or his tolerance or his social reasoning but he was especially impaired in that department today. He sighed and cracked his neck, he didn’t _want_ to do this today. He squatted down a bit and grabbed the dude by the collar of his shirt.

“I ain’t gonna _do_ shit”He spat, quite literally seeing as the dude flinched. “But what I _wanna_ do is bust your fuckin skull in so move”

The guy craned his neck to the side to presumably look at his coward friends and now Race was getting annoyed. He bunched the shirt even tighter in his fist and jerked the boy forward “Stop tryin to look at yer friends, look at _me_ ”

“You’re fucking crazy”the dude said. Race scoffed.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what my rap sheet says too”he said, “If I were you, I'd get your little pals and move. This game is starting soon and I miss one fucking second of it i’ll-”

“Higgins”A voice said sharply. Race’s grip faltered for a second.

“Yes Miss?”

“Causing trouble again I see”She mused, “Let go of mister smith”

Smith. He looked like a Smith. Race huffed and shoved the boy flying into his group of friends. One he got his barings he quickly grabbed his bag and hobbled over the bleachers to a new seat. Race hummed with satisfaction. Just as he was about to lift his leg to climb over he heard someone clear their throat.

“Higgins”

He turned and gave her a raised brow. “Yes Miss?”

“You know I'll have to file an incident report,”She said.

“Yes Miss”

“And you know it’s going to go on your record?”

“Yes Miss”

“And you know that-”

“-one more strike and i’m back to juvie!”He groaned, rolling his head back. He took a quick glance around him and lowered his voice to be sure. “I know I know just-this is an important game today alright? It means a lot to Spot and I don’t want to miss a second, alright? You can pick my brain or whatever you guidance counselors do afterwards but not now”

She shook her head, but her eyes were twinkling.“I’m supposed to throw you out for fighting”

“You throw me out, I drop out”He said but his lips pulled up into a grin.

“Yeah right”She said, “game starts in two, get settled”

“You’re the best Abby!”

“That’s Miss to you Higgins!”

-

The game went just as well as expected and Race was practically buzzing in his skin when the final buzzer rang. They had won. Their dirty decrypted school made the championships. Everyone around him cheered but it felt like the world was moving in slow motion until the teams finally cleared the field. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that Race plowed through multiple people and families as he ran down the bleachers. It also wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say that he nearly twisted both of his ankles on the way down as well. By the time Race reached him his helmet was already off and he had his backpack slung over his shoulder. Whoever was speaking to Spot had a fraction of a second to step out of the way before Race was tackling him to the ground. Spot’s back hit the concrete and Race almost felt bad.

Almost.

“Hey baby”Spot said, planting a kiss on his cheek. “Your tackles gotten better, really took me out this time”

“I missed you”He whispered, burying his face in Spot’s jersey. And it was true, he’d barely seen Spot these last few weeks in preparation for tonight. Only sleepy facetimes where both of them passed out immediately from exhaustion along with stolen kisses in the hallway.

“I missed you too”Spot chuckled, patting him on the back. “But let me up baby”

“No”He grumbled, opting to headbutt Spot’s stomach.

“Yes”Spot said, placing a kiss on his green curls. “We’ve got a team dinner to get to”

Race paled.“W-we?”

“Yes, we”Spot said. “Everyone on the team is bringing their girlfriends”

“And you wanna bring _me?_ ”He repeated.

“Yes I do”Spot said.

“As your girlfriend?”

“I was hoping to bring you as my boyfriend, cause you’re my _boy_ friend”Spot said, then his eyes widened. “Unless you have something that you want to tell me then we can-”

“No no no!”He said, rubbing his temples. “Still your boyfriend just-head is empty right now”

“Ah, you’re overwhelmed,”Spot said.

“yeah”He winced, “I just didn’t know that you wanted to um...you wanted me to…”

“That I wanted to show you off?”Spot supplied.

“Yeah”He said, “God, what would I do without you?”

“Kill someone”Spot replied easily. “Now can we please get up baby? I need to get home and shower before this thing. Coach is only giving us an hour to get ready.”

Race grumbled and rolled off of Spot’s chest easily climbing to his feet. Spot extended his hand and Race pulled him up rocking a bit on his platforms.

“You’re wearing the stomping shoes”Spot grinned. Race felt his face heat up and he rocked on his heels. Why was he even blushing? He nodded and grabbed Spot’s hand.

“So do you want me to get changed too?”He asked, “Cause I think I have a button down somewhe-”

“Absolutely not”Spot said, giving him the once over. Unlike the one earlier, instead of filling him with rage it made him feel...kinda shy.

“You like what i’m wearing?”he asked. 

“I love what you’re wearing”Spot said, his eyes still hadn’t left Race’s throat. “I especially love this thingy”

“My choker?”he asked, furrowing his brows.

“Huh”Spot said, “That’s what it’s called”

“Of course that’s what it's-”

“I thought I was your choker”

Race’s eyes widened. “Sean Co-”

“On second thought”Spot said, “I think you should come back home with me.”

“Yeah?”He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why?”

“I dunno babe”Spot said, eyes flickering over the choker. “You tend to get distracted and not show up on time, I wanna keep my eyes on you”

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Conlon,”He said, taking a step forward. “You’re gonna fuck around and make us late”

“I’ll do no such thing”Spot smirked, “I’m a saint”

“Yeah right”He snorted, “If you’re a saint than i’m the virgin mary”

Spot rolled his eyes. “Go get in the car”

“But I-”

“Did you drive here?”Spot said, tilting his head.

“No, I took the bus-”

“Then get in the car”Spot shrugged. Race groaned and gestured to the others talking with each other, it would be rude if he didn’t congratulate them. His eyes zoned in on the first boy he saw and he snapped his fingers.

“What about Mush! I didn’t even get to see him yet-”

Spot’s eyes darkened. “Is Mush the one who fucks you?”

“No”He whispered.

“Then I guess he’ll just have to wait,”Spot said, his tone just a bit gravely. He let his backpack slide down his arm and dug in the front pouch for the keys. Race tried to be patient but his skin felt electric and his leather jacket felt a little too warm. Once Spot found the keys he slid them into Race’s hand.

“Now”Spot said, his fingers lingering over Race’s palms. “Go get in the car”

Race nodded and turned on his heels in the direction of the parking lot. He kept his eyes low and moved quickly because if anybody tried to talk to him right now he would burst into flames. He felt a little bad knowing that he stood Abby up but Spot was way more important than whatever cognitive behavioral bullshit she had to spew at him. He saw Spot’s car in the distance and clicked the little button to unlock it.

And if he ran to get inside. That was just his business.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this and please validate me :)


End file.
